A Ninja's Partners
by Dragon king156
Summary: Naruto got more than he bargained for, when he stole the forbidden scroll, and inadvertently summoned 6 mysterious creatures. Now with their help Naruto will work to become the most powerful Ninja ever.
1. Chapter 1

A Ninja's Partners

By

Dragon King156

Chapter 1 Naruto's partners

Naruto Uzamaki was exhausted from having completed the first technique in the Forbidden scroll of sealing that he stole from the Hokage's office… he giggled at how he got past the hokage without him noticing.

He should have just given me the title since I snuck past him, thought Naruto with a giggle, but he opened the scroll again to get second technique he searched through it until one caught his eye. It showed 6 whacky looking red and white balls with what looked like a blood seal on them; he had only seen them in class. So, Naruto bit five of his finger's enough to let a little bit of blood flow on to the pictures when the balls came out of the page and into his arms.

'Just what are these things Naruto said to himself as he pressed the six silver buttons on them only for white flashes of light to appear and take the forms of weird creatures.

The first was a yellow bipedal mouse with red cheeks, on the edge of its tail was brown as well as three brown lines on its back. The tip of its eyes were pitch black when it opened its eyes and looked around to see its friends before turning its attention to Naruto.

"Pika?"

The second creature was a draconic looking creature its body was primarily orange with a tan yellow belly, it had large wing with blue on the inside of its wing's and orange on the outside of its wings. It had green eyes and two horns on its head the tip of its tail had a flame on it. When it opened its eyes and looked around it saw its friends before turning its attention to Naruto.

"Char?"

The third was what looked like a blue turtle with a brown shell on its back it had brown eyes and the front of its shell was tan. It looked around and also saw it friends before turning its attention to Naruto.

"Squir?"

The fourth was what looked like a walking plant, it was primarily green with a light green bulb sticking out of its back, it had to ears on the top of its head and green spots on its body. Its eye were red with white pupils in them, It looked around to see its friends also before turning its attention to Naruto.

"Bulba?"

The fifth was what it looked like a frog its skin was dark blue with white spheres on its arms and legs but its belly and jaw and its hands and feet were all tan it tan on its ears on the inside and dark blue on the outside. On the top of its head was a spike that looked like a Mohawk. Its tongue was around its face making it look like a scarf, it had pink eyes with white pupils, it looked around to also see its friends before turning its attention to Naruto.

"Nin?"

The sixth and final creature was what looked like the cross between a bird and a fighting warrior its body was primarily white and red with yellow ankles and large wings, red on the outside of wings and green on the inside, it was wearing what looked like a mask with the top having pointy spikes the top was orange. It's eyes were yellow with black pupil's it looked around to see all of its friends before turning its attention to Naruto.

"Lucha?"

Naruto could only gape at what he saw before reading the description of the item.

"This is a Pokeball, an Item created to hold strange creatures called Pokémon. Inside these Pokeballs are six Pokémon by the name of Pikachu the electric mouse Pokémon. It is said to house electricity in its electric sacks on its cheeks Charizard, the flame lizard Pokémon. It is said if a Charizard becomes furious the flames on the tip of its tail flare up to a whitish-blueish color. Squrtle, the tiny turtle Pokémon. During battle Squrtle hides in its shell that sprays water at the opponent whenever it can. Bulbasuar, the seed Pokémon. A young Bulbasuar uses the nutrients of its seed for the energy it needs to grow. Greninja the Ninja Pokémon. Like a ninja, Greninja has swift movements and can use water shuriken gracefully. Hawlucha the wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in its elegance. "So your names are Pikachu Charizard Squrtle Bulbasuar Greninja and Hawlucha?"

Pika Pi"

"Char Charizard"

"Squrtle Squr"

"Bulba Bulbasuar"

"Grenin Ninja"

"Hawlu Lucha"

"…" Naruto turned his head back to the description. "All Pokémon talk in a specific language that resolves around their names.

Pikachu was the first to move walking up to Naruto and sniffing him then jumped up on to his left shoulder. "Pika!"

All the other Pokémon soon came over Charizard was first to come over he looked at Naruto for a couple of seconds before smiling and hugging Naruto then he (Charizard) let Naruto go and then stood in front of him. Then Squrtle and Bulbasuar came over as and they did the same thing as Charizard. Finally Greninja and met Naruto and they both had smirks on their faces as if they knew he was the one.

Naruto Was almost unable to speak at how friendly they all were but then he smiled and petted them all they all seemed to enjoy it. Nice to meet you all Charizard Pikachu Squrtle Bulbasuar Hawlucha and Greninja.

Aha so that's were you were Naruto and Charizard, Pikachu, Squrtle, Bulbasuar, Hawlucha and Greninja looked up to see Iruka stomping over towards them But then he stopped when he saw Pikachu, Charizard, Squrtle, Bulbasuar, Greninja and Squrtle.

What the Heck are these things? Iruka thought before looking at Naruto who had a huge Grin on his face.

"Found me right away huh? That was fast I only had enough time to learn on Justu and meet Pikachu and everyone else here." Naruto said excitedly as he kept petting Pikachu's head.

He's been practicing Iruka thought as he looked at the sweat coming off Naruto's brow Pikachu Charizard Squrtle Bulbasuar Greninja and Hawlucha?"

Pika! Char! Squr! Bulba! Grenin! Hawlu! Pikachu and the others all said waving at Iruka.

Yep I've only known them for only a few minutes and their already all my friends." Naruto then stood up and Pikachu had to hold on so he wouldn't fall off of Naruto's shoulder." Listen Iruka-Sensei I'm going to show you an amazing Justu and you're going to let me pass and graduate." Naruto said with a grin.

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked confused by who he meant.

"Mizuki-sensei did, he told me about it, he told me all I had to do was steal the forbidden scroll from the hokage and I would graduate. He said it was the only way I could possibly pass."

Iruka's eyes widened when he hear that before he could say anything else he turned his head and saw something "LOOK OUT!" He then pushed Naruto out of the way causing him Pikachu and everyone else to crash into a tree before Kurnai's and shurikin's came flying at him pinning Iruka to the wall with one stuck in his leg with the other kunai and shurikin's ripped up his clothes a bit. There were also kunai in both his shoulder blades.

I see you found our little hiding spot Iruka Mizuki the Chunin with white hair on the tree branch with a sinister looking smile Naruto give me the scroll now.

Wait a minute what going on here Naruto said with a confused look. Pikachu and the other Pokémon narrowed their eyes at what Mizuki was doing and Glared at Mizuki. I see what's going on now Iruka said Naruto don't let Mizuki have the scroll it contains forbidden jutsu that could lead to the villages destruction. Mizuki only wants it for his own personal use's Mizuki used you so he could get the scroll said Iruka Pulling out the last of the kunai. His voice in a lot of pain.

Iruka's eye widened at what Mizuki was going to do "NO MIZUKI! You can't its forbidden.

Naruto Iruka's just using you have you ever wondered why you were hated why no one liked you why they ignored you Mizuki said with a smirk Everybody Knows the secret but you. What are you taking about Mizuki-sensei what secret you wouldn't know because the third passed a law 13 years ago that prevented anyone from saying a word.

WHAT IS IT!" Naruto said in impatience's.

That 13 years ago the nine tailed fox was sealed inside you. Mizuki said jumping on to the ground just smirking evilly at the shocked look on Naruto's face. Yes that's right the fox demon that almost destroyed the village is sealed inside your body! You are the demon!

But! That's not possible Naruto said as he shook his head the 4th Hokage Killed it 13 years ago

"What day did it happen?" Mizuki asked with a laugh.

"October 10-", Naruto stopped talking as he remembered that that was the day of his birth oh Kami… Naruto asked in denial as he fell to his knees.

Now you DIE Mizuki said as he threw his windmill Shuriken.

PIKACHUUU! CHARIZARDDD! A bolt of electricity and fire hit the Shuriken knocking it away bring Mizuki and Iruka's attention to the six Pokémon standing in front of Naruto protectively. What Mizuki yelled angrily you six choose to protect this demon.

Why he killed a lot of people why do you guys defend him he's just a demon. Your right a demon would do that. But not Naruto Mizuki turned to see Iruka but not Naruto. Naruto one of a kind he's hard working and determined he's not the demon everyone says he is Iruka said He's Naruto Uzamaki a ninja of the hidden leaf village.

Naruto felt tears falling down his face but Mizuki just stood there with his eyes twitching then he said ha you believe that crap Iruka I was planning on saving you for after but now I changed my mind. But first I'll kill that little rat and the other freaks then you will be next.

Not so fast said Naruto with a determined look on his face if you ever lay a hand on my partners or my sensei I will kill you. Naruto yelled out with a growl.

"Ha as if you could little brat said," as said Mizuki as he smirked. "I'd like to see you try because I could destroy you with a single jutsu Mizuki said confidently. Just try it you fool because I'll just give it back to you a thousand fold Naruto said as he put his fingers into a cross shape and said Shadow clone jutsu and one thousand clone's appeared." Naruto just stood there shocking everyone there. Well aren't you gonna try anything Mizuki? But Mizuki just stood there in fear well if your not then we will and they all attacked you could hear Mizuki's screams could be heard a mile around. A few minutes later Mizuki was on the ground with blood coming out of his nose and mouth as the clones disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I think that was a little overkill Naruto said as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head not seeing Mizuki get up with a kunai and shuriken in hand.

"Naruto look out!" Iruka yelled out but the Pokémon were already on it with Pikachu ramming into Mizuki's stomach Charizard punching him in the face as Bulbasuar used his vines to trip Mizuki making him stumble back and Squrtle bashing his skull in to Mizuki's jaw Just as Greninja Delivered A swift chop to his chest and finally Hawlucha jibing him In the gut Knocking the traitorous basted out. Thanks guy's Naruto said with a smile and a thumbs up.

He's says he's gonna be the next hokage and surpass all the other hokage before him I actually am starting to believe that he can actually do it Iruka thought as he watched happily and in amazement as Pikachu jump right back on to Naruto's left shoulder. Plus with his new friends and partners he just might become the most powerful ninja to ever exist.

With that said Iruka smiled and said Naruto come over here I want to give you something. Naruto moved his head a little to the right as he was told to close his eyes so he did just that and after a few minutes he felt his goggles move. Okay you can now open your eyes Naruto did only to see and find that Iruka wasn't wearing his head band/forehead protector and was holding Naruto's goggles Congrats you graduate. In denial Naruto reached up only to feel a leaf shinobi headband. "I did I really did?"

Iruka smile at the teen's reaction yes and to celebrate I will take you to Ichraku Ramaens

Naruto didn't speak in till he hugged Iruka Thank you! He yelled out with Pikachu and the others Chuckling at his behavior. Hey that hurts Iruka said smiling.

A few minutes later they were all at the Hokage's office giving a report on what had happened. "Well done at getting the scroll back the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi a man in his late 60's said but it never should have been stolen in the first place Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sorry about that old man Naruto said in an apologizing matter. But capturing the traitor makes up for that Hiruzen said as his eyes softened while Pikachu and the other's smiled and sighed that their new friend didn't get into a lot of trouble. Now can you tell me about your new friends? And How and where you met them I've never seen creatures like these before.

This is Pikachu, Charizard, Squrtle, Bulbasuar, Greninja, and Hawlucha they are Pokémon Naruto said before pulling out one of his Pokeballs. This is what they were all in when they came out of the scroll. They came out of the scroll! Iruka asked confused and shocked at the same time. Yea and I still don't know what Pokémon even are. I can answer that Hiruzen said getting the attention of both Naruto and Iruka. What asked both loudly at the same time.

Hiruzen picked his ears before continuing. Yes the 4th had huge book about all of these creatures called Pokémon But I always thought they were just a legend. He said pulling out a medium size book. He said that one was capable of taking him through time where hundreds upon hundreds existed.

Naruto looked though the book in till he found the page all about Pikachu. Wow Naruto said to himself as he continued looking through the page on Pikachu as well as Charizard, Bulbasuar and his evolution forms, Squrtle and his evolution forms, Greninja and Hawlucha as well as what attacks they could all learn. Old man? Can I keep this?

Of course consider it your reward for bringing in Mizuki I will also pay you for your B rank mission. Naruto's smile widened as he did a fist pump and shouted ALL RIGHT I DID A B- RANK MISSION. Iruka and Sarutobi laughed before he frowned we must also talk about what you learned from Mizuki. He turned his face to Iruka who nodded and left the room.

After hearing that Naruto felt a little mad why didn't you or anyone ever tell me? I didn't want you to know I wanted to wait in till you were 16 to tell because then you would be old enough to handle the truth. Hiruzen said as he stood up. That's why I made it a rule that no one was allowed to speak of it. Even those who whispered about it were punished severely I had hoped you would have a normal life but parent still found away around that rule for that I apologize. Naruto was silent for a bit in till Pikachu spoke up Pika? Yea I'm fine Naruto said with a nod it's just a big amount to take in. By the way can Hiruzen can you understand you Pokémon Um not really no Naruto said with a nervous laugh I'm mainly just guessing. Hiruzen nodded before saying alright all of you hold hand um ok Naruto said as he and the Pokémon minus Pikachu who was on Naruto's shoulder Hiruzen walked over doing a few hand signs before placing his hand on Naruto and Pikachu then he and the Pokémon felt lightheaded for a second. What was that about Naruto muttered oh my head Pikachu moaned that's gonna hurt in the morning said Charizard Feel's like my head was a basket ball said Squrtle. Feels like my head was in jelly said Bulbasuar My head feel's like it was in a blender said Greninja looking woozy Ugh I feel like someone hit my head with a rock said Hawlucha look a little green. Naruto froze and looked at them I just understood you guys you can they all asked shocked before smiling that's great said Pikachu.

Old man what did you do Naruto asked in amazement. That was a Technique the 4th created to understand all Pokémon and he showed me said I should know it so it's only you and me that can understand my friends Naruto asked in confusion. That's correct Hiruzen said. Awesome Naruto yelled in a cheer and jumped before he thought of something. Hey old man yes what is it do you have any extra head band's yes I happened to have six right here Hiruzen said showing six head band's in red green orange white light blue and maroon thanks old man no probe. Hey guys what is it Naruto they all asked as Naruto showed them the six colored head bands with leaf symbol's on them. I was wondering if you would all like to be my partner's. Naruto said with a smile before looking at the Hokage If that's ok of course

Sarutobi smiled of course it is Naruto. Sure but we have one condition and we are all going to say this Naruto blinked Sure Never put us in our Pokeballs we all like being out in the open they all said. Deal and with that Naruto tied their headbands on their heads white for Pikachu red for Charizard light blue for Bulbasuar green for Squrtle orange for Greninja and finally maroon for Hawlucha. Look world because you're looking at the greatest team in history! You said it Pikachu shouted on Naruto's shoulder as all of the walked out.

You'll go far Naruto I can be sure of that Hiruzen though before looking at his desk to see the workload that was paperwork had tripled since he talked to Naruto DAMN IT!"


	2. Chapter 2

A Ninja's Partners

By

Dragon King156

Chapter 2 Path of the Ninja!

(Myra the Dovahkiin) Yes these are Ash's Pokémon the reason they got stuck in the scroll and in the Narutoverse was because of a vortex that sucked them into the scroll.

"So you wish to become the Hokage someday?" Pikachu asked Naruto as they were all going back to his apartment curiously.

"That's a pretty big goal you have in mind" Charizard quoted to Naruto as Naruto got to know his new partners better. The whole walk was filled with the same old glares of hatred Naruto got every day but it also was mixed with confusion as they looked at Pikachu and the other Pokémon wondering what the hell they were.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head rapidly "Yeah that's my dream and I'll be the greatest one out of all of them believe it!"

Pikachu and the other's sweat dropped at Naruto's enthusiasm and loud voice "well one thing I want to know is how are you going to be a ninja in that Jumpsuit?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused "what's the problem with it?"

Its bright orange and blue Pikachu said with a deadpanned look. People will see you and shout hey look we can use this guy for target practice. Greninja and Hawlucha chose this moment to chime in, "Yes I must agree with Pikachu in that remark you really need to change that outfit," Greninja said to Naruto. "I also must agree with them, it makes you look both unprofessional and an idiot at the same time," Hawlucha said to Naruto.

"Well excuse me you fashion critics but this is the only thing I have," Naruto shouted in protest. "Besides it's not like the stores will let me buy anything else due to the beast inside me."

Pikachu and the other's shook their heads at what the villagers thought of Naruto in thinking he was the nine tails. Ok Pikachu asked what techniques do you know.

Naruto thought for a bit, "Transformation Substitution and shadow clones," he finally answered.

Upon hearing this they all nodded. Pikachu then asked, "Well couldn't you just use your transformation jutsu and go in to one of those stores unnoticed?"

The blonde Jinchuriki stared at Pikachu for a while with his eye's twitching for a few second's not realizing that he could have just done that after so many years. "I can't hold my transformation for very long because of my terrible chakra control," Naruto muttered. "I will have to talk to the old man later, about improving my chakra control…"

Pikachu and the others nodded and then Pikachu asked, "Okay so what do we do now?"

"I would like to do some training with all of you guys, so I can get to know as many moves as possible so we can form patterns and combinations," Naruto said.

"Sure we're all game right guys," Pikachu Asked?

"Yep," Charizard said.

"Sure are," Squrtle said.

"Defiantly," said Bulbasuar.

"Totally agree," said Greninja.

"Yes we are," said Hawlucha.

"But, can we first get something to eat? I'm hungry, and I'm sure the others are as well," Pikachu said smiling.

Naruto chuckled. "Sure guys…" Naruto was silent for a moment.

"Hey, sooo, what do you guys think happened to the other Pokémon that were here?" As they walked down the street. "And why were you guys the only ones in the scroll?"

"We don't really know Naruto," Pikachu said. "Maybe there are more Pokémon out there we don't really know but we intend to find out right guys!" "Right!" they all said.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked? "You guys are the first that we've seen in a long time."

"I'm talking about the legendaries," Pikachu said. "They are too powerful to just disappear."

"Yes," said Hawlucha. "Legendaries are way too powerful to just up and disappear."

"So you guys think they may just be hiding," Naruto asked?

"Exactly," they all agreed.

With that out of the way the group of 6 made their way to a place called Ichiraku's Ramen stand. "Hey old man, can I get A few bowls?

"Who are you calling old man, Oh it's only you Naruto." Teuchi said as he walked out but he looked surprised at seeing Pikachu and the others. "Either I'm going crazy and seeing things or that's one big mouse, one weird bird, one overgrown lizard, one little turtle one weird plant, and one wacky frog."

Naruto laughed, as Pikachu and the other's as they glared at Teuchi for that comment. "Actually these guys are my partners Pikachu, Charizard, Squrtle, Bulbasuar, Hawlucha and Greninja," Naruto explained. "Like how the Inuzuka clan has dogs."

"Ah I see," Teuchi said, while chuckling. "So I take it that they want something as well," he asked?

"6 bowls of miso ramen," Naruto told him. "We will be doing some training after this."

"Coming right up," Teuchi said, as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey so where is Ayame?" Naruto asked.

"It's her day off." Teuchi said. "I had her take one since she works so hard and hasn't had on in a while."

"Sounds like she's really dedicated," Pikachu said to Naruto.

"That sounds just like her," Naruto said as he laughed.

After they all ate their ramen they left to go to training ground 17. "Okay guys we are all going to spar," Naruto said as he stretched.

"Is this a trick question Naruto?" Pikachu asked. Naruto Smirked as he got ready and replied. "No, we are all going, and we are going to go all out."

Pikachu started to get ready when he heard laughing, and everyone saw it was coming from Charizard and the others.

"Awesome!" Charizard shouted.

"This will be a great fight," said Hawlucha.

"I can't wait!" said Squrtle, as he took out his trademark sunglasses. (He can't be Squrtle without those, now can he?)

"Let's do this," Bulbasuar said.

"Can't wait to begin," said Greninja.

"Let's begin, Naruto said.

(Insert DBZ hero Flow)

Pikachu was the first to move firing off a thunderbolt, as Naruto made 60 shadow clones; 10 to spar with each of them.

Pikachu vs. Team One

Pikachu began by unleashing a thunderbolt on the first 3 clones making them go poof. The next 4 clones tried to attack Pikachu from all sides, but suddenly Pikachu disappeared in a blur of pure speed as the clones looked around trying to find him. They didn't notice a blur coming right at them, when they turned it was already too late as Pikachu's tail glowed a metal color and they all went poof. As the last 4 tried to hit him, Pikachu kept dodging while charging electricity into his tail making an electric ball appear.

He then moved a few feet away, "Take this!" as he threw the electric ball at the clone's destroying them in a badass explosion.

As Pikachu looked around he wondered how the how the others were doing as he walked back to Naruto.

Charizard vs. Team Two

As 5 of the clones attacked Charizard, he suddenly flew up and unleashed a huge flamethrower, which scorched all except two clones. The clones were shocked at the power of his flamethrower, but didn't have time to do anything else as they got hit with two white glowing punches. As he looked around he notice that Pikachu had just finished and left and was headed back to Naruto.

Squrtle vs Team Three

Squrtle immediately started to blast his opponents with a water gun, while spinning, hitting all ten of the clones at once. He saw that he was the first one done, so he waited for the others to finish so they could all walk back to Naruto together.

Bulbasuar vs. Team Four

Bulbasuar was having fun, because as the clones tried to punch and kick his he would jump, then use his razor leafs to hit the clones. Thus, destroying them all he then saw that Squrtle had finished just a few seconds before his battle so he also waited for the others and joined Squrtle.

Hawlucha vs Team Five

As the clones started to charge Hawlucha kept dodging and hitting them all with fast karate chops until there was one left. He then lead that one to a tree where he performed a flying press while spinning hitting the final clone making it go poof! He saw everyone else, and joined them walking back to Naruto.

Greninja vs Team Six

As the clones attacked Greninja he immediately fired a cloak of smoke blinding the clones alloying him to hit each clone with a mini water shuriken destroying them all. As the smoke cleared there was not a single clone left and Greninja looked to see that everyone was done with their opponents and everyone joined Naruto. (End Theme)

"Okay, from what I saw and read in the book that was thunderbolt, quick attack iron tail, and electro ball. Next I saw a Flamethrower and mega punch, followed by razor leaf and water gun. After that I saw Hawlucha's Karate chop and flying press, and finally I caught Greninja's smokescreen and water shuriken."

"Okay we are done guys." "By this point everyone had defeated their opponents and came over, it's late and we have to take our ninja I.D. picture tomorrow."

"Already?"said Pikachu.

As they all looked to the sky, to see the sun going down.

"Wow that was quick," Charizard said.

Naruto smiled, "I know Right?"

Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder as all of them began walking back to his apartment.

Later that night as all of them were asleep Naruto suddenly found himself in a sewer.

"What the heck? Where am I?" Naruto said to himself. That is what we would all like to know, said a voice and Naruto was surprised to see that all of his partners were there.

"Pikachu?" Guys what are you doing here," Naruto asked."

"Honestly, we don't know either, said Charizard."

"I can answer that one for you," said a voice that made them all shiver a little.

"Who said that?"

"Come this way and find out," said the voice. "Aright." said everyone as they traveled down the path to a cage with a white piece of paper in the middle.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"So my Jailer finally visit's me," said the voice. "I am the beast that can cause earth quakes and tsunamis I am the creature of pure hate I am the nine tailed fox!"

"You're the nine tails?" Naruto asked. "Huh you know you seem to be a lot less scary than I thought Naruto said"

"What you're not scared me?" he asked, shocked. "Why not? I am the strongest tailed beast there is, you and your friends should be afraid."

"Yea yea, we here you," said Pikachu calmly."

"We just don't care, you may be the strongest, but that doesn't mean we have to fear you, said Charizard."

"Hehehe, Haha haha haha, well I thought I could but whatever," said the Nine Tails.

"So why did you attack the village?" Might I ask, Naruto asked?

"It was that damn fool of an uchiha going under the title of Madara."

"Wait, you mean that an imposter made you attack the village," Naruto asked.

(Play Naruto shippuden Kushina and Minatos theme)

"Yes now let me finish. It all happened 13 years ago, right when you were about to be born. A man in an orange mask attacked your mother, and kidnapped you so he could take me from your mother. As everyone knows a female Jinchuriki is weakened due to child birth, he thought it was the perfect chance to take me. Before he could try and get her your father grabbed you, quick like a flash, as he pulled you away this masked man had attached your bundle with paper bombs. So your father had to teleport you away. As he left the mask man took your mother from where she laid. He took her to a high point in the village and extracted me from your mother. He then used that blasted sharigan of his to control me. I didn't know what happened for next few hours as I couldn't see anything, while I was being controlled. It wasn't until I awoke to see your father using the reaper death seal. I tried to stop him, because I wanted to be free but then somehow your mother used those blasted chakra chains to try and hold me. I broke free eventually and tried to stop your father by stabbing threw him but your mother got in the way and both died after saying some stuff to you. Your father then used the reaper death seal thus splitting me into two halves, they died after that, said the Nine tail finishing up his story. Before saying, "I'm sorry about what happened there, I just didn't want to be a prisoner again can you forgive me?"

(Play Naruto departing to the front lines)

"Of course I can," Naruto said. "I know it wasn't your fault after all if it wasn't for that fake Madara bastered damn sure we both would have been happy. I know you didn't do this because you wanted to. I just want to say that I am now your friend and together I know all of us can be friends. We can help you in getting rid of that hatred," Naruto said smiling. The Nine tails for the first time felt true happiness.

"Kumara huh," asked Naruto."

"Kurama that's my name and I'm happy to call you my friend Naruto."

"Thanks, I happy to have you as one now we have to get going I will see you again Kurama."

(End Theme.)

Naruto and everyone walked out ending up back asleep at Naruto's apartment. Meanwhile in his mindscape Kurama was thinking, "Naruto I guess I can now be happy I know you will become Hokage I can tell it will happen."

The next morning Naruto noticed that he was running late he didn't have time to put on face paint like planned and in his haste ripped his jump suit. So he had to do a transformation jutsu in order to get some new clothes he now wore a blue and white short sleeved jacket with a black shirt Black and red fingerless gloves and dark blue jeans with black sandals. (Ash's kalos look except no hat and black sandals) In his partner's option it was way better than that orange monstrosity. Hiruzen was surprised by the picture of him and his partner's it showed them all together looking cool.

"To be perfectly honest I thought you were going to paint your face as a joke but this is way better," said Hiruzen.

"Of course I wasn't going to do that," Naruto said lying through his teeth. I'm a ninja now I'm no longer a little kid.

"Liar! Lol, though his partners with a bunch of sweat drops.

Everything was suddenly interrupted with the door sliding open as a kid with a grey helmet, yellow shirt and a blue scarf came running in.

"Old man I challenge! Todays the day I defeat you and become the fifth Hokage, said boy running at Sarutobi, when he tripped and fell down. Naruto and the other's sweat dropped.

"My grandson," I'm going to have a big headache after this Hiruzen thought.

"Did this kid seriously trip," Naruto thought. This kid is more unbalanced Then Totadile when he's dancing all the Pokémon thought. Something tripped me the kid said just then a Jounin wearing black glasses a blue bandana headband.

"Are you ok?" Honorable grandson said the man and by the way there is nothing here for you to trip on its super flat said the man as he adjusted his glasses.

"Naruto who is this twit," he thought.

Then the boy and the Jounin turned the Jounin thought it's that boy the nine tailed fox he's the worst kind of trouble. Before he saw Pikachu and the others oh and I see he's found some fellow trouble makers.

Then the boy yelled, "Hey why did you trip me?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, as his Pokémon were laughing their furry asses off.

"I demand to know why tripped me!" The boy shouted.

"You tripped on your own feet you idiot," Naruto said annoyed.

"Hey you take your hands off the honorable grandson right now! Don't you know he's the grandson of the third Hokage?" Naruto just stared as the boy thought that's right he won't hit me now he's just like all the rest thought Konoharamu.

"What's the matter tough guy aren't gonna hit me or are you afraid now because you know my grandfather's the 3rd Hokage."

The Jounin was freaking out.

"Well Pikachu and the others sighed here we go again."

"I don't care if he's your grandmother or Arceus!"

Naruto's shouting got him a shocked look from Pikachu and the others before he punched the back of the Konoharomu's head this guy's different. The Jounin just stood there shocked.

A few minutes later

"Listen carefully you are the honorable grandson of the 3rd hokage," said the man whose name was Ebisu. "You can't let rift raft like that draw you into a fight," said Ebisu. "Yes I am always right I will take you to the top said Ebisu," as he started to boast about his greatness at making Konoharomu the next hokage, and when he turned Konoharomu was gone. "AHH! WHERE HAS HE GONE NOW?"

"I think he followed Naruto, but I have no idea where they are going," Hiruzen said, with his pipe in his mouth.

This made Ebisu immediately run after them.

"So was what you were saying true about no caring if his grandfather was Arceus?"

"Yep, Naruto said." "I truly meant it no one should act like that no matter who they are."

"So true," said all of his partners.

Then Pikachu's ear's twitched and they all stopped.

"You know someone is stalking you right?" Pikachu said. "Its Konoharamu isn't it?"

"Yep, sure is," replied Charizard with the other's nodding.

With a sigh Naruto and his partners turned the corner and jumped over a fence.

"Huh?" I know for sure he was here a second ago, Konoharamu said as he looked for Naruto. Before Naruto came up from behind him.

"Why are you following me," Naruto asked?

"Wow the rumors are true, you are good please make me you student," Konoharamu said.

"Huh," Naruto and everyone else asked.

"I need you to be my teacher," Konoharamu said.

"This must some kind of joke right?"

"No, I need a new teacher please boss?" Konoharamu said begging.

"What do you think guys," Naruto said asking?

"I say go for it!" replied Charizard.

"Could be fun," said Squrtle.

"I would like to see what happens," said Bulbasuar.

"I think this will be good experience Naruto," said Hawlucha.

"Well you will need to know what it feels like to teach people, and I can help you," said Greninja.

"Hey, I'm on board," said Pikachu.

"Alright I take you on as my apprentice," Naruto said smiling.

"Alright, thanks boss!" Konoharomu said.

As they headed to the training ground Ebisu was looking for Konoharomu I will not let that rift raft corrupt the honorable grandson. Who knows what he could be doing to the honorable Grandson

Once at the training ground Konoharamu was doing basic Ninjutsu.

"Okay Konoharamu, your test is to turn into Pikachu and Charizard. You do this then I will teach you substitution."

Konoharamu Nodded and said "Yes boss."

For 4 hours they practiced Naruto and his partners were impressed by Konoharamu's stamina it wasn't as good as Naruto's, but it was still good stamina.

"H-H-How did I do boss," Konoharamu asked panting tiredly.

Naruto nodded, "That was really good Konoharamu." "Right guys?" He asked his partners.

"He did much better than we first thought he would," Pikachu said, with the other's nodding, and getting a confused look from Konoharamu before Naruto translated what they said.

"Sweet, at this rate I'll be the fifth Hokage in no time!"

"It's not that easy," Naruto told him, getting a shocked look from Konoharamu.

"What do you mean Boss?"

"You keep saying you'll be hokage but it's not that simple," Naruto explained. "Learning one technique doesn't mean you will just become Hokage if it was that simple then everyone would be hokage. What is your reason for becoming hokage anyway Naruto asked him?"

"When I was born my grandfather named me Konoharamu because that's what the village is named after. So it would be easy for everyone to remember but all they ever call me is the honorable grandson and not my name that's why I want to become Hokage so everyone will acknowledge me for being me and not the honorable grandson."

"Well, I'm going to call you Konoharamu." Naruto said with a smile.

Pikachu and the others chuckled we know you would never call him honorable grandson even if someone payed you.

To true.

"Look Konoharamu becoming Hokage doesn't just mean gaining respect it's also about protecting the village and everyone in it also before you could become Hokage you would have to beat me and my partners first."

"Why?"

"Because me and my partner's Pikachu, Charizard, Squrtle, Bulbasuar, Hawlucha, and Greninja have trained really hard to make me hokage so you would have to beat me first," Naruto said with a smile. "You can become hokage to, but you have to train hard if you want to beat me and my partners."

Unbeknownst to the two Ebisu was watching. "Maybe I was wrong about the boy, he seems to be right about everything that's being said but I will never admit that."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Konoharamu said. "That's it you're no longer my boss, but my rival and one day we'll fight to see who will become the Hokage." Konoharamu said.

"That's a fight I can't wait to have," Naruto said, as he fist bumped Konoharamu and left while wave goodbye as he and his partners left.

"That Konoharamu will make an impressive rival in the future am I right Naruto," Pikachu asked.

"Yea he sure will, Naruto said.

"I hope we fight someone soon, I'm getting annoyed at not having any good fights," Charizard said.

"We will, I can feel it," said Naruto.

"Oh that's right, Naruto don't you have team placement tomorrow?" Bulbasuar asked, "Are you excited?"

"You know it!"

As Naruto and his partners walked home unaware that tomorrow there would be a surprise waiting for them at the academy tomorrow…


End file.
